You still have Me
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /INSPIRATION from Doujinshi Quiet Pair/ Hikaru bermimpi Kaoru akan meninggalkannya sendirian, Kaoru berusaha meyakinkan Hikaru bahwa mimpi buruk tidak akan menjadi kenyataan dan dirinya akan selalu memilikinya. Tapi apakah yang dikatakan Kaoru benar apa adanya dibalik semua itu? /Crack Summary and New Author/ YAOI/ HITACHIINCEST/ You Dare?


**You still have Me**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club Character, I just own this Fic and the crazy plot. HITACHIINCEST!**

**Regards © Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**.**

**This is only a drabble Fic about the Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru—I waiting for long time to publish this Fiction, May you guys enjoy for a little entertainment. From Doujinshi OHSHC Quiet Lover, trust me that's a great Doujinshi! A Bit canon from Episode Halloween.**

**.**

Tengah malam di Ouran High, dimana para kelompok kelas 1A sepakat untuk melakukan Tes keberanian di sekolah yang kini sudah gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya remang-remang berasal dari lentera labu yang dipasang di berbagai sisi ruangan—yang ketakutan wajahnya akan ditampilkan sebagai headline news Koran sekolah—dan kini kelompok pertama sedang melakukan tantangan mereka mengarungi lorong sekolah gelap gulita dimana mungkin para kelompok lainnya kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk menakuti kelompok pertama ini.

Semuanya berjalan lancar—Err—mungkin tidak terlalu lancar ketika mereka menemukan tengkorak aneh yang tiba-tiba menggelinding menuruni tangga disertai munculnya sosok berjubah putih yang sempat diduga adalah penyihir terkutuk Sekolah. Keempatnya tentunya langsung berlari tunggang langgang tidak tentu arah untuk menyelamatkan diri dan malah berakhir menjadi dua grup terpisah dimana Hikaru dan Haruhi terjebak di dalam net sedangkan Kaoru dan Sang Ketua kelas penakut terkunci di dalam sebuah ruangan aneh.

Menyadari kembarannya tidak berada lagi di sisinya tentu membuat Hikaru panik—mereka sama sekali tidka pernah terpisah sejauh apapun itu—Maka ketika Haruhi selesai mengeluarkan mereka dari net menyebalkan itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi Hikaru langsung berlarian menyusuri lorong sekolah mencari Kaoru yang hilang.

"—Kaoru!" seru Hikaru berlarian sambil memanggil nama kembarannya melintasi gelapnya lorong sekolah saat itu

"Kau dimana Kaoru!" panggilnya lagi sambil melihat sekeliling

Hikaru tidak mengerti—Sudah berulang kali ia kembali ke tempatnya semula tetapi ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan Kaoru, napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal kelelahan akibat berlarian daritadi tanpa henti. Apakah hanya pemikirannya saja kalau lorong ini semakin-lama semakin luas terlihat olehnya? Hikaru menggelengkan kepalanya—sekarang bukan saatnya untuk ragu, ia harus bisa menemukan Kaoru…

"…Kaoru?" panggil Hikaru kembali kini membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di lorong tersebut mengharapkan mungkin Kaoru berada di dalam ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkannya, matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut—kegelapan yang sangat pekat dimana tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Begitu dalam dan—

**BUGH!**

Sepasang tangan mendorong tubuhnya membuat Hikaru terjatuh kedalam kegelapan yang dalam itu, tangan Hikaru berusaha meraih apa saja yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan yang dalam itu. Tetapi matanya terbelalak begitu melihat samar-sama sosok yang ada di atas sana, bayangan dirinya sendiri—belahan dirinya—saudara kembarnya—diatas sana dengan kedua tangan direntangkan ke depan.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih akan sesuatu, Hikaru tidak mempercayainya—kenapa Kaoru mendorongnya? Kenapa dia melakukan itu padanya? Kenapa ia terlihat sedih?

Hikaru berusaha menemukan suaranya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa keluar saat itu—ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya hanya untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata…

"KAORU—!"

…

_Hikaru…_

_Hikaru… Hikaru… _

_Hikaru…Hikaru…Hikaru…_

_Hikaru… Hikaru… Hikaru… Hikaru…_

_Hikaru… Hikaru…Hikaru…_

_Hikaru… Hikaru… _

_Hikaru…_

…

"Nn…" Hikaru membuka matanya perlahan, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat—dari yang terlihat sepertinya ia baru tersadar setelah bermimpi buruk. Matanya berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, mendapati dirinya masih berada diatas ranjangnya yang nyaman—di dalam ruang tidurnya yang besar itu.

Sebuah tangan meraba wajahnya dan mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya—tangan yang lembut disertai suara yang memanggil namanya "…Hikaru?" panggilnya lagi

Mata Hikaru menoleh ke seberang tempat tidurnya dimana ia mendapati bayangan cerminnya—Kaoru menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari dirinya tengah bermimpi buruk dan oleh karena itu ia memanggil namanya—memanggil namanya dan menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hikaru…? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya suara tersebut dengan penuh perhatian

"Ka—Ka…o…ru…" gumam Hikaru pelan memandangi sosok Kaoru layaknya meragukan sesuatu

Kaoru hanya tersenyum pelan "_Gomen_, Hikaru—Kau terlihat begitu menderita saat tidur jadi aku membangunkanmu… Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya

Hikaru sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaoru dan malah hanya memandanginya saja, sepertinya dia masih tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata. Bagaimana kalau ini hanyalah mimpi dan kenyataannya adalah—

Kaoru menghela napas merasa mengerti dengan apa yang tersirat dari tatapan Hikaru tersebut, Ia mengangkat selimutnya kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengundangnya untuk datang mendekat padanya "Kemarilah Hikaru, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku dan kau tahu itu kan?" ucapnya

Hikaru langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan langsung menghampiri Kaoru—_his mirror image, his twin, his only relation—_memeluknya dengan erat seakan ia tidak ingin melepaskan Kaoru untuk pergi kemanapun, tidak boleh pergi jauh darinya dan harus selalu bersama dengannya. Ia tidka ingin kehilangan Kaoru sama seperti apa yang dialaminya di mimpi barusan, Ia tidak ingin Kaoru meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Kalau Kaoru pergi ia akan sendirian—

Ia akan kesepian—

Ia tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi kalau Kaoru menghilang darinya—

"…Kaoru—Kaoru!" ucap Hikaru setengah terisak—ia benci harus mengakui dirinya menangis seperti ini, tapi air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kaoru menepuk punggung Hikaru pelan berusaha menenangkannya, mereka selalu melakukan ini sejak kecil. Ketika Kaoru terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, Hikaru ada disana untuk menghiburnya dan menemaninya dan hal yang sebaliknya juga sama seperti itu.

"Shh—Hikaru… Tenanglah…" ucap Kaoru dengan suara penuh kelembutan "Aku ada disini… Aku akan selalu ada disini…" tambahnya

Hikaru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaoru, "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan, Kaoru… Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan… Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian kan, Kaoru… Kalau kau pergi—Aku akan sendirian… Kaoru—Kaoru…" ucap Hikaru mempererat pelukannya

Kaoru menutup matanya "Apa yang kau katakan, Hikaru—Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?" ucapnya dengan tenang

Hikaru sedikit terisak berusaha menemukan suaranya untuk menjawab perkataan Kaoru kepadanya, "Aku bermimpi… Mimpi yang sangat buruk…" gumamnya

"Hmm—Lalu apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Kaoru

"…Aku—Kau… akan meninggalkanku sendirian… di dalam tempat yang gelap… sunyi dan dingin—Kaoru…" jelas Hikaru seperlunya tidak ingin lagi menceritakan secara detail mimpi buruk menyakitkan itu—ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Kaoru membelai rambut Hikaru pelan "Hanya mimpi buruk—Semuanya hanya mimpi buruk, Hikaru… Kau tidak usah takut karena semua yang ditunjukan mimpi tidak akan mungkin menjadi kenyataan…" jelas Kaoru "Kau sudah besar Hikaru—Kau tentunya bisa membedakan kan?"

Meskipun Kaoru berkata begitu, Hikaru masih belum bisa tenang mendengar kata-kata tersebut—pikirannya masih saja terlarut di dalam arus mimpi buruk itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan—Bagaimana aku tahu kau… tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Kaoru…"

Kaoru membuka matanya dan berdeham pelan, "Karena kita selalu bersama—sejak kecil selalu bersama selamanya sampai saat ini, Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Hikaru sendirian…" jawabnya dengan tulus "_Cause I love Hikaru the most_—selalu dan selamanya…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hika—!"

"Benarkah—Benarkah kau tidak akan pernah pergi, Kaoru?" tanya Hikaru berusaha meyakinkan dirinya

Kaoru mengangguk pelan kemudian mengecup dahi Hikaru dan tersenyum tipis "Tentu…" jawabnya

Jawaban terakhir yang diucapkan Kaoru pada akhirnya bisa menenangkan Hikaru yang kini sudah merasa lega—Karena ia selalu bisa mempercayai apa yang diucapkan Kaoru untuknya, Kaoru tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya yang ia ucapkan dan Hikaru tahu ia bisa mempercayai kata-kata itu. Pada akhirnya, Hikaru kembali terlelap di dalam dekapan Kaoru—ia masih tidak ingin melepas pelukannya dari Kaoru dan keduanyapun tertidur masih berpelukan satu sama lain.

Hikaru tentunya bisa tertidur dengan tenang saat ini—tetapi tidak untuk Kaoru yang hanya bisa menatap wajah polos Hikaru yang kini sedang terlelap. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai ketika tertidur, jemari Kaoru perlahan mengelap jejak air mata yang membekas di wajah Hikaru.

Hikaru mungkin tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya—karena pada dasarnya ia bodoh dibandingkan dirinya.

Ia mungkin bisa dengan mudah mempercayai ucapannya barusan, tapi—Kaoru sudah memikirkannya jauh sebelum itu…

Mereka mungkin lahir bersama dan selalu bersama semasa kecil—menghabisakan waktu bersama setiap saat… Hanya dia dan Hikaru bersama—Tapi hal seperti itu tentunya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama…

Ada kalanya suatu saat di Masa Depan nanti—keduanya harus terpisah selamanya, Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menyimpan Hikaru selamanya untuk ada di sisinya. Hikaru memiliki kehidupan dna begitu juga dirinya—Hikaru bebas memilih jalannya sendiri dan pada akhirnya ia yang akan ditinggalkan sendirian.

Hanya memikirkannya dan menghitung kapan itu terjadi…

Mungkin Kaoru harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk berpisah dengan Hikaru suatu saat nanti—Tapi untuk saat ini…

"…Kau masih memilikiku—Hanya untuk saat ini, Hikaru…" gumamnya kecil dengan suara yang hampir tidak dapat terdengar oleh apapun.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Err—Part 1? T_T Sedikit perubahan untuk Doujin aslinya karena sejujurnya meskipun Litte sudah rajin membuka kamus kanji untuk mentranslete, hanya bisa sebagian saja yang bisa Litte artikan di dalam Doujin sebelum akhirnya menyerah *mengibarkan bendera putih* Any Critic or Suggestion just PM me or Review~ I'll gladly hear that…


End file.
